Alison, daughter of magic
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alison sees a new girl arriving in the village. The new girl is tall with slight tan on her skin and long dark hair. Alison smile, thinking the new girl look very beautiful and sweet.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Alison, daughter of magic**

 **Alison DiLaurentis is a sexy blonde 16 year old girl in a celtic village. The year is 1122.**

Right now, Alison is walking throough the village.

She wear dark green robes, but under it she wear a brown leather bra and pink panties.

On her belt is also a sword forged of the best steel available.

"Everyone, fear me 'cause I'm sexy and badass. Yeah." says Alison, all confident and sassy.

20 minutes later, Alison sees a new girl arriving in the village.

The new girl is tall with slight tan on her skin and long dark hair.

Alison smile, thinking the new girl look very beautiful and sweet.

Alison is a lesbian, but she still has sex with men a lot for secret reasons.

It is a fact that Alison's not just any girl. She is the daughter of the village's chief Angus DiLaurentis.

Her smile fade away when she realize that the new girl is the daughter of her father's enemy when she sees what house the new girl enter.

Alison now understands that new girl is Emily Fields, the daughter of the evil warrior Martin Fields.

"Damn! Too bad..." says Alison, who wished to date the new girl.

Alison goes to the local tavern and gets herself an ale.

"Mmm, sexy ale, damn!" moans Alison as she take a seat alone in a dark corner.

She drink with her right hand and keep the left one on the handle of her sword, just in case.

"Oh..." gasp Alison when Emily enter the tavern.

Emily wear a tight blue leather jumpsuit and on her belt is a long slim elegant sword forged of top-quality steel.

There's a sweet friendly smile on Emily's face.

"Damn! Why does Emily have to be so cute?" thinks Alison.

Alison know that her father would never allow her to date Emily, but Alison really want to have Emily as a girlfriend.

"Is that...?" says Alison when she notice the golden magic pendant that Emily wear in a white leather string around her neck.

Since she was 10 years old, Alison's had a magical pendant that looks exactly the same, but Alison hide hers under her robes.

Emily wear her pendant openly and this suprise Alison since Alison's father has told her to not reveal the pendant to people.

Alison understands that since Emily has a pendant like that, she is born with magic powers, just like Alison herself is.

Alison try to focus on her ale and forget Emily, but the opposite happens.

In her mind, Alison sees a naked Emily, who masturbate and says "Alison, you are my girl, now and forever." in a sexy seductive tone.

"Awww." moans Alison.

Alison quickly finish her ale and leave the tavern.

She walk home.

"Your father wish to speak to you." says Noyta DiLaurentis, Alison's mom.

"Okay, mom." says Alison.

Alison enter the grand hall.

"Listen, daughter. My enemy's only child has reached the same age as you and returned to the village. I do not want you to interact with her. You may find her sexually attractive, but keep your mortal desires in check. Emily Fields is a messenger of gray days, a woman of sadness, an image of everything you should never be." says Angus DiLaurentis.

"Okay, as you wish, father." says Alison as she goes down on her knees.

"Daughter, stand up. I want you to travel to Vumgeria and get some Laernico Potion from your uncle Dougal." says Angus DiLaurentis.

"Aye, father. I will leave within the hour." says Alison.

"May thy luck la magnificens be with ye." says Angus DiLaurentis.

"Thank you." says Alison.

26 minutes later, Alison leave for Vumgeria.

Alison ride her white horse.

"Yes! My pussy is wet." sings Alison to herself.

4 days later, Alison reach Vumgeria.

When she finds her uncle Dougal DiLaurentis, Alison says "Dad sent me to get a bottle of the Laernico Potion from you, uncle."

"That's a rare potion, in order to make it I need a few things that are far from easy to find." says Dougal.

"Are you asking me to get those things for ya?" says Alison.

"Yes. What I need is...blood of a holy bird, pussy hair from a virgin girl, piss from a black cat, the left eye of an elf, the right ball of a dwarf and finally pussy juice from a sexy woman's squirting orgasm." says Dougal.

"Shit, uncle. That's a lot of stuff for one potion." says Alison.

"Perhaps so, but without those things I can't give you what you ask for." says Dougal.

"Dad will get angry if I return home without the potion so I'll get the stuff ya want." says Alison.

Alison leave Vumgeria to find what her uncle need.

2 days later, Alison finds a holy dove in the forest.

With a single swing of her sword, Alison kills the bird and collect some of its blood in a bottle.

The next day, Alison get to a small village.

She finds a girl who look sexy and seem to be a virgin.

"Avernica pendulos vaginate, instani, numno." says Alison with a sexy smile, as she use her magic to seduce the girl.

2 hours later, Alison has some pussy hair from the other girl.

In a backyard, behind a small old house, Alison sees a black cat.

Alison use magic to make the cat piss.

Alison collect some of the cat's piss in a small bottle.

"Next's gonna be really hard to get...a left eye of a elf. How am I gonna find that?" says Alison.

Elves are rare and the few who exist are not very often seen by humans.

Alison search in Blackdawn forest, but she finds no elves there.

"Elves are so fuckin' rare. I blame the War of Orgasms 82 years ago. That wiped out most elves, it seems." says Alison in slight anger.

Nearly a month later, Alison finally finds and elf in a tavern in a very small village out in the middle of nowhere.

Alison is sad the elf is a sexy young female elf.

Alison doesn't like to have to kill a sexy girl, but she has to since she can't find any other elves.

Alison walk up to the elf and knock her down and cut out her left eye.

"I'm truly sad for killing you. Sorry. I beg God to guide your soul to the Celestial Temple. Viva la cuteness and amen." says Alison, almost crying.

Alison drink some ale and then leave.

The next day.

"Okay, now I need to get the right ball of a dwarf." says Alison as she arrive at the dwarf kingdom of Ereboar.

"Stop, bimbo!" says the 2 dwarf guards that protect the central gate of Ereboar as they point their pole axes at Alison.

"Tabredi, erotica la menkol et veral, bokundes." says Alison, using a seduction spell on the guards, making them horny beyond imgination.

The guards' dicks get so hard that they put hole in their pants.

"Cum for me at once, fat little shit-heads!" says Alison in a dark commanding tone.

The 2 dwarfs cum and then faint.

Alison enter Ereboar.

She could have taken a ball from one of the guards, but she decides to look for a higher ranked dwarf since she think a ball from such a person will make the potion better.

20 minutes later, Alison find a liutenant in the dwarf army.

"Hi, can I have your right ball, please?" says Alison, all sexy and slutty.

"What? Are you insane, woman?" says the dwarf in anger as he grab his axe.

"Kiss your shithole bye bye for all eternity, ya damn loser." says Alison as she cut the head off the dwarf.

Alison pull down his pants and cutt off his right ball.

"Let's see...what was the last thing?" says Alison. "Oh, of course. Pussy juice from a sexy babe's squirt-orgasm."

Alison gets an idea. She herself is a sexy girl.

"Masturbation-time!" says Alison in a childish tone as she walk out from Ereboar.

Alison sit down in the grass outside Ereboar.

She pull down her tight leather pants and starts to finger fuck herself.

45 minutes later she get an orgasm and squirt.

She collect some of her pussy juice in a bottle.

5 days later, Alison return to her uncle.

"Alison, did you get all the things?" says Dougal.

"Yes, uncle." says Alison as she give her uncle all the things.

"Thanks." says Dougal.

Dougal starts making the potion.

59 minutes later.

"Here." says Dougal as he gives the potion to Alison.

Alison begins the journey home.

4 days later, Alison return home.

She gives the potion to her father.

"Alison, you did a great job. I'm proud of you." says Angus DiLaurentis.

"Thank you, dad." says Alison.

"I have one more mission for you." says Angus DiLaurentis.

"What do ya want me to do?" says Alison.

"You shall kill Emily Fields and bring her head to me." says Angus DiLaurentis.

Alison feel sad, but try not to show it. It hurts her heart to be told that she has to kill Emily.

"Why?" says Alison.

"She's a danger to us all." says Angus DiLaurentis. "Emily is too powerful to be left alive. You're the only one who can defeat her. Alison, you must do it, for the greater good of me, you and everybody else."

Alison leave the room.

Once she's outside the house, she starts to cry.

She doesn't wanna kill Emily.

"Why does it have to be Emily?" says Alison.

Alison understands that Emily is sweet, despite the fact that Emily's parents are evil.

The next day.

Alison is walking in the forest when she sense someone behind her.

Alison spin around and draw her sword.

She comes face to face with non other than Emily.

Emily has her sword in her hands too.

"Oh my gosh! Emily?" says Alison.

"You are Alison, right...?" says Emily.

"I am and you are Emily Fields." says Alison.

"My dad wants me to kill you." says Emily.

"My dad wants me to kill you as well, but I will not do that." says Alison.

"And I will not kill you." says Emily.

"Thanks, girl. I like you...I'm a lesbian." says Alison.

"Me too, Alison." says Emily. "And I have feelings for you too."

"Sweet. Sexy." says Alison. "Too bad we can never be a couple since our fathers hate each other so much."

"We could run away from our fathers, this village and all and never look back." says Emily.

"Sounds wonderful and very sexy." says Alison.

Emily and Alison put away their swords.

"Then it's a deal. Meet me outside my parents' house when the sun goes down." says Emily.

"Okay, Em." says Alison.

Emily gives Alison a kiss and then walk away.

"Awwww!" says Alison.

Alison walk back home.

"Yay." says Alison, happy that Emily love her.

Alison eat some food and drink some ale with her parents, but of course tell them nothing about her plans with to run off with Emily.

"The potion had the effect it was supposed to." says Angus DiLaurentis.

"That's nice, dad." says Alison.

"I hope you'll son bring me Emily's head." says Angus DiLaurentis.

"You can't expect our sweet daughter to kill Emily Fields for you." says Noyta DiLaurentis.

"She's killed several times before, she could do it again." says Angus DiLaurentis.

"Those times were different, it was during war. Now you're asking our very sweet girl here to murder on your command. I think it's wrong to ask such a thing of Alison." says Noyta DiLaurentis.

"Noyta, our daughter's not as sweet and girlie as you believe. Alison is a badass woman, skilled with the sword as well as her magic powers." says Angus DiLaurentis.

"Angus, you seem to see Alison as one of your warriors. She's your daughter." says Noyta DiLaurentis.

"I've never forced her to fight or take on other missions. She's never refused to do what I ask her to." says Angus DiLaurentis.

Alison doesn't say anything. She simply eat and drink.

"I don't like how you treat Alison." says Noyta DiLaurentis.

"Calm down, woman. If Alison doesn't wish to work for me, she'd let me know." says Angus DiLaurentis.

6 hours later, Alison and Emily meet up at the agreed place.

"Are ya ready to go, Em?" says Alison.

"Yes, Ali. I am." says Emily.

"Okay. Let's go." says Alison.

Emily and Alison leave the village on their horses.

"Awww!" says Alison and Emily.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
